Can I Really Stand You?
by Lauriekinz
Summary: Sometimes there is always someone special in our mind. Yet, she is with someone else. Then soon she relizes something about him.
1. Another Day

**Wendy's POV**

Just another regular day in our little town of South Park. It seems very boring right now. Well, I like my life, and my grades are stellar. Yet, there was something missing. Maybe, me and my boyfriend's relationship isn't work out like it used to. Before, we were hanging out alot, going on dates, hugging,and kissing like most couples do. Then soon he started hanging out with his friends Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman even more. I'm thinking about breaking up with him today. However, I wondered if he ever told me he loves me. I never recalled him saying those 3 special words. I think I should wait till he says those words to me since Valentine's day is in one week and 3 days. Maybe then or even sooner he will say it.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! 

Finally...it is time for lunch! As I walk to the cafeteria I saw my best friend Bebe Stevens. "Hi Wendy!" as the blonde said cheerfully when she noticed me. "Hi Bebe." I replied. "Let's walk to lunch together!" she said. We started walking and I saw Stan. I was waiting for him to acknowledge me and say hello. But, he didn't so I had to say hi myself. "Hi Stan." I said. He didn't noticed me so I spoke even louder and said "HI STAN!". He finally notices and said "Hi Wendy." with a nice, small smile. I smiled back in hoping he tells me how he feels. "Stan..." "Yeah?" Bebe noticed it time for her to leave and she smiled as she said "Good luck..."

**Craig's POV**

I saw Wendy passing through the hallway. I can't help but look at her whenever she is around. Even though we only have two classes together. P.E. and lunch. Sometimes I lose my touch with the real world when she is around. But, no one notices I like her. Not even Wendy herself. Then I saw her talking to none other than Stan Marsh. We had some experiences back in elementary school like our school television shows competing, and being in a Peruvian flute band. I see that their relationship was not working out. The second they break-up I will try to win Wendy's heart.

"Stan, do you like me?" the girl said. I paused to listen.  
>"So Stan do you?" I wondered while Stan was think up a reply.<br>"...Yes. I do like you." I was upset yet relieved because Wendy never said about Stan sayin that he loves her. 

I relized that the lunch line will get long so I rushed over to lunch. I was thinking about Wendy when I was getting to the lunch room. Oh I cannot stand it! I'm always thinking about Wendy! I really wish I could flip her off for implanting herself in my brain! God dammit!

**Wendy's POV **

Yes! It is time for my daily catch up with my friends! Eversince I was in the advanced placement classes I was separated from them. All of them. The only person I knew was Kyle Broflovski. He was Stan's best friend, but we barely even talk we just say the occaisional hello and hi to each other and that was it. I wonder if he knows if Stan loves me? I should forget about this for now and focus on the nice gossip and lunch.

"Hey Wendy..." Heidi said.  
>"What?" I replied.<br>"did Stan say those words yet?" said the light haired brunette.  
>"...no." I said flatly.<br>"He has to tell sometime!" replied Red.  
>"Yeah Wendy..." said Bebe. <p>

I guess I missed the juicy gossip while I was thinking. Then I finally threw away my barely eaten lunch. While I was walking back to my table I bumped into someone. It was Craig I bumped into. "Watch where your going!" I shouted. He was just standing their then soon he flipped me off. Which made me **mad**! "Did you just...?" Then soon he walked away. He never explained me why he did it. Maybe, because I acted rudely after I bumped into him. Well, Craig always does that. He does it to everyone no matter how much power they have. Couldn't Craig just carry on with his day without flipping anyone off?

**Stan's POV**

I saw Craig as he got up from the lunch table. Then soon I saw him bumped into Wendy. Shortly after he fucking flipped her off. Why would he do that to **MY** girlfriend. When Craig gets back the bastard will get it!

He finally came back. That bastard. "What the hell did you just do to Wendy?" I yelled. He said nothing but uses his middle finger as a reply to my question. "Look Craig...you can't do that to my girlfriend!" "You don't fucking own her you c*nt!" "But, she still is **MY** girlfriend!" We argued. He soon flipped me off again. "...Fuck you Craig..."


	2. Thinking

**Craig's POV**

Right after Stan fucking Marsh yelled at me I left the lunch room. What a douche. This hallway is peaceful. Strange how there's no teachers here. That does not matter right now, what matters is that I am at peace. No fucking teachers, no fucking parents, and no Stan fucking Marsh. And...no...Wendy...what! I can't stand her! She is such a bitch yet she is not. Damn, I should really stop thinking about her! But...I...can't help it. She is just so...beautiful.

Then I heard footsteps and guess who it was it. Wendy Testaburger.

"Uhh Craig?" the ebony haired girl questioned.  
>I just stood there silently as she speaks.<br>"I'm sorry Craig..." she apologized to me.  
>Still standing mute.<br>"I'm sorry I acted rudely towards you." as she spoke in a soft voice.  
>Then I finally decided to move.<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK!" 

**Wendy's POV**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shrieked. He still has his emotionless face and immovable mouth. "What was that for!" Craig was still silent. Then I decided that I was over reacting over one thing he does every day. I'll just face it he will flip off any parent, teacher, student, doctor, he'll even do it to the president! Sometimes I cannot understand why he does it. Sigh, he's so mysterious, I kinda find if attractive. I'm not sure if Craig is attractive because Stan was my boyfriend. I guess I will just say one trait he has is attractive. It will just be a one time attraction I will get over very soon. I apologized again to the chullo hat wearing boy. "Sorry..." All he was doing is just staring into my eyes. I felt something from him. His emotionless eyes had just a spark of emotion right when he stared into my eyes. Then after those 10 seconds of staring I turned around and left. I was blush at least he doesn't noticed it. Why would he do that? I wondered... After walking back to the cafeteria I saw my boyfriend.

**Stan's POV**

"Hi Wendy." I said to the my girlfriend. I asked her, "Why, were you out in the hallway?" "I just came to talk to Craig...I apologized." she spoke. I didn't see the both of them I hoped at least he didn't flip her off. I guess I'll ask her just in case. "Wendy did Craig flip you off?" "No..." I didn't believe her. "He did. Didn't he?" she nodded. "Please don't get mad at him..." she pleaded. I guess I shouldn't get mad at Craig. She convinced me very well with only just one second.

Then I walked back to the cafeteria with her. I looked at her face and see that she was emotionless. To make her feel better I held her hand as we walked back to our friends. Then soon she smiled at me. Her smile looked small. Next period we have gym so I will be able to keep a close eye on Craig.

It was now time for gym class. I walked to the locker room with my best friend Kyle Broflovski. "Kyle sorry about today." "About what?" Guess he was still at the bathroom when it happened. "Nothing." "Dude tell me!" "I yelled at Craig." "Why?" "He flipped off Wendy." "That's it? God dude whenever someone disrespects your girlfriend you yell at them and tell them not to do it again." I now notice how I do that. I do that 'cause I care about Wendy. We soon got to the locker room and changed into my gym clothes.

**Craig's POV**

Right after Stan fucking Marsh yelled at me I left the lunch room. What a douche. This hallway is peaceful. Strange how there's no teachers here. That does not matter right now, what matters is that I am at peace. No fucking teachers, no fucking parents, and no Stan fucking Marsh. And...no...Wendy...what! I can't stand her! She is such a bitch yet she is not. Damn, I should really stop thinking about her! But...I...can't help it. She is just so...beautiful.

Then I heard footsteps and guess who it was it. Wendy Testaburger.

"Uhh Craig?" the ebony haired girl questioned.  
>I just stood there silently as she speaks.<br>"I'm sorry Craig..." she apologized to me.  
>Still standing mute.<br>"I'm sorry I acted rudely towards you." as she spoke in a soft voice.  
>Then I finally decided to move.<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK!" 

**Wendy's POV**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shrieked. He still has his emotionless face and immovable mouth. "What was that for!" Craig was still silent. Then I decided that I was over reacting over one thing he does every day. I'll just face it he will flip off any parent, teacher, student, doctor, he'll even do it to the president! Sometimes I cannot understand why he does it. Sigh, he's so mysterious, I kinda find if attractive. I'm not sure if Craig is attractive because Stan was my boyfriend. I guess I will just say one trait he has is attractive. It will just be a one time attraction I will get over very soon. I apologized again to the chullo hat wearing boy. "Sorry..." All he was doing is just staring into my eyes. I felt something from him. His emotionless eyes had just a spark of emotion right when he stared into my eyes. Then after those 10 seconds of staring I turned around and left. I was blush at least he doesn't noticed it. Why would he do that? I wondered... After walking back to the cafeteria I saw my boyfriend.

**Stan's POV**

"Hi Wendy." I said to the my girlfriend. I asked her, "Why, were you out in the hallway?" "I just came to talk to Craig...I apologized." she spoke. I didn't see the both of them I hoped at least he didn't flip her off. I guess I'll ask her just in case. "Wendy did Craig flip you off?" "No..." I didn't believe her. "He did. Didn't he?" she nodded. "Please don't get mad at him..." she pleaded. I guess I shouldn't get mad at Craig. She convinced me very well with only just one second.

Then I walked back to the cafeteria with her. I looked at her face and see that she was emotionless. To make her feel better I held her hand as we walked back to our friends. Then soon she smiled at me. Her smile looked small. Next period we have gym so I will be able to keep a close eye on Craig.

It was now time for gym class. I walked to the locker room with my best friend Kyle Broflovski. "Kyle sorry about today." "About what?" Guess he was still at the bathroom when it happened. "Nothing." "Dude tell me!" "I yelled at Craig." "Why?" "He flipped off Wendy." "That's it? God dude whenever someone disrespects your girlfriend you yell at them and tell them not to do it again. 

When I came out of the locker room and saw Wendy. I waved to her. She waved back. I'm glad that Craig did nothing to her that was bad except for flipping her off. We had to do push ups and sit ups today. Whopee...when everyone got ready to do the sit ups they were confident. Some weren't able to do it like Cartman. Others just refuse to do it like Craig. Of course there was always an over achiever, and that was my girlfriend Wendy. She was class president, in the AP and honor classes, and she even has perfect attendance this and last year. Wendy just tries hard without even trying. She will do anything to get a high grade but she was the saludictorian. Craig though was a different story. He was a student with C's, D's, and a F. He still stayed in Geometry (with two periods of it) while the rest of us were in Trigonometry and Pre-Calc if we're in the AP classes like Kyle and Wendy. I will be surprised if he even graduates next year.

**Wendy's POV**

At last it was the end of the day couldn't wait till the bell rings after Physics! It was just only five minutes. Five long minutes of hell! UGH! Why does five minutes feel like 5 hours! Maybe thinking will take every minute away from the clock. Well what happened today...took a test today in Pre-Calc, Craig flipped me off today twice, did push ups and sit ups i gym, uhhh studying for the test in Physics. Let what else...CHECK THE CLOCK! Four fucking minutes left. I just wish this class wasn't boring like fourth grade. I remembered the fourth grade with , , and . and Slave were his teaching assistants. Sigh, nothing in Physics class but just boring lectures. Then I looked at the window and saw Craig Tucker walking outside. Why is he not in class right now? I wondered how he was able to do that successfully. Maybe he is just lucky. He soon saw me and stared then stuck up his middle finger at me.

!

Class was done after that.


	3. A Special Breakfast

**Wendy's POV**

I woke up this morning getting ready for school and started thinking about my dream. I dreamed about that me and Craig were alone the only ones left in the told me that he always had liked me and then we kissed. I couldn't believe that I dreamed about that! Why did I have it? Maybe its is just a one time thing I'm sure it is! Anyways it is time to go to school.

I got to school early just so I could go to breakfast. Yet, I don't feel hungry. Then I saw Craig sitting under a tree. He was eating a hot pocket then he offered me for a bite of it. I said no because he already bit it. He soon had flipped me off again. I got used to it. I asked him the time and he said it was 6:30. I was surprised it was that early in the morning and breakfast wasn't until 7:10. I asked if I could sit by him until Stan comes. He never answered, but that doesn't stop me from sitting and having some company. I saw him blushed a little. I felt flattered. The snow was cold, my butt felt numb, but I didn't mind. I was trying to make a coversation to him but keeps on staying mute. Only munching on his hot pocket. Then soon I asked if we would like to go to the convience store and get some orange juice and pop tarts. He told me no but I am convincing him to come in every way.

"Fine then Craig! I guess I will go on my own!" I said in a strict tone.  
>I started to walk away. Then he grabbed my arm and came with me. I blushed a little bit at least it was dark outside!. Hooray for the wintertime!<p>

We soon got there and the store was open. I grabbed two small cartons of orange juice, one package of pop tarts, and a pack of mini donuts. I saw Craig at the counter with a Starbuck's Bottled Frappuccino.

"Craig did you already pay for that?"  
>"No, I was waiting for you..."<br>"Why?"  
>"So I could pay for you."<br>"I could pay for it myself."  
>"No let me do it."<br>"Fine." 

We soon walked out of the convience store, and head our way back to school. I put my straw through the hole of the pint size carton. I sipped my orange juice. I was surprised Craig had payed for the things I was going to buy. That was quite generous of him. I held the bag of breakfast treats so I could at least share some of the work if shopping for a small breakfast was work. Craig soon was offering me a sip of the bottle Frappuccino. I refused because I will soon crash halfway through the day. After like five minutes we got back to the school which was still empty. We sat down under the same tree before we left. We shared the breakfast and enjoyed it. I'm not sure if Craig like it because he doesn't like sweets that much. Then I hugged him. It was a friendly hug. After the hug Craig looked surprised and finally said.

**Craig's POV**

"Aren't you dating Stan?" I asked her.  
>"Yes..." she replied.<br>"Then what was that hug for?"  
>"it was a...a friendly hug." She hesitated. <p>

I cannot believe she hugged me. Maybe it was her thank you for letting me pay. Girls are so strange sometimes. What was even stranger was that I liked her hug. God damn her! She keeps my mind entertained whenever I am bored. Wendy and I were different. She has perfect attendance and i mostly skip my classes. She was in the AP classes and I basically fail most my classes. She is an overachiever and I never try at all. Why do I like her?

"Craig?" she asked  
>I didn't reply.<br>"Why didn't we talk to each other before?"  
>I paused and then answered.<br>"We are different people."  
>"Why?"<br>"You know I fail every class and you saw me skip my eigth period class yesterday."  
>"The fact that we are different doesn't we could talk to each other."<br>Then the both of us paused and stared at each other.  
>After a moment of staring, our faces came closer to each other.<br>Our lips came closer and then...

It happened. We kissed. I could actually taste some of the pop tarts and donuts she ate.

I liked the kiss. I am not sure if Wendy liked it. But, I saw her blushing. I blushed too. She had forgotten about Stan I think. But, when he comes she will remember. I had to ask the question about them sooner or later.

"Wendy?" I asked.  
>"Yes Craig..." she replied.<br>"How is your relationship between you and Stan?"  
>"I don't know..."<br>"You can tell me."  
>She was surprised by my response.<br>"Me and Stan had stopped hanging out but we still remain boyfriend and girlfriend."  
>"Then why did you kiss me?"<br>"For one thing **WE** kissed **each other**!"  
>She was right. "Well, how come <strong>we<strong> kissed then?"  
>"I don't know..."<br>"Was this just sexual tension like that one time in fourth grade with you and Cartman?"  
>"DAMMIT CRAIG! Don't remind me about that! Plus I do not know..." she started to frown.<br>"I'm sorry..."  
>"Oh, it's okay." I started to see that nice warm smile again.<br>Sigh, fucking Wendy, I like her but I hate the fact I always think about her!  
>She was still beautiful... <p>

The time now was 7:00 and guess who came it was Kyle. He looked at me quite strangely. Wendy said hi to him. He said hi back. I don't trust him. I fucking don't. He might've saw me and Wendy kiss. No way is he going to tell Stan about me and Wendy. I'm sure Wendy has conficting feelings. I just hope this was not like the time Wendy had sexual tension with Eric Cartman.

**Kyle's POV**

I saw Craig and Wendy together. I think something strange is going on between the two. Maybe I should tell Stan that something strange is going on between Craig and Wendy. Stan is my best friend and Wendy is his girlfriend. Either she tells him or I will. I'm not sure if they even kissed. If they did then I am going tell Stan. I know that snitching is a childish thing to do, but Stan is my best friend. Then I see Wendy looking at me nervously. Craig just flipped me off. Now I know something is going on! 

**Wendy's POV**  
>I looked at Kyle. I was really nervous. What if he saw me and Craig kissing. Oh my God. What is worse is that I have him in all my classes. Worst of all Craig flipped Kyle off which makes him more suspicious. I am having conflicting feelings about both Stan and Craig. Well, I'm not sure which guy is right for me. My boyfriend eversince elementary school who never hangs out with me any more, or a new friend (I think) who I just kissed! God dammit I hate my life right now... But I wonder if I fell in love with Craig or just had some sexual tension with him...<p> 


	4. Roses and Geometry

**Kyle's POV**

It is time for first period. Honors English. Maybe I could tell Stan to be aware of Wendy. Half of me felt suspicous about them and the other half thinks that they were just talking. Well, no one else was there after all. I guess I'll think through and see what else happens. I saw Wendy come through the door I guess there is no problem asking.

"Hey Wendy."

"Oh, hello Kyle."

"I saw you and Craig this morning. Sitting together so what's going on?"

"NOTHING! Well, I decided to talk to him that's all. Nothing more than just talking!", she nervously said.

"Are you really sure?"

"Oh look a new student!"

She was right. There was a new student here, and I remembered her.

Her name was Rebecca Cotswald. Her and her brother won the spelling bee in third grade. Why is she here when she was homeschooled? I am so glad to see her. Besides she seems rather cute. I never remembered me having feelings for her like this. Except when she turned into a whore at the Bay of Pigs dance in third grade. She never looked good as a whore. I like her better as her shy, smart self. Maybe her parents had settled her behavior. I think I'll say 'hi' to her.

"Good morning class! Take your seats!"

Goddamn teacher...

Oh well maybe I'll see her again during the day.

"Class please pass up your homework, and take out Catch 22 from under your desks!"

No time to be think about her. I have to work.

"Class your asignment is to..."

Thank God the period is almost over. Maybe I'll see Rebecca next period. I hope she has Pre-Calc next period.

"Dude.", a familiar voice whispered. It was Stan.

"Yeah?"

"You know staring at the clock will make a minute feel like an hour."

"Yeah I know, but everyone does it."

"No!"

He looked and saw everyone staring at the clock.

"Well?", I questioned.

!

Finally class was done. Now I could go talk to Rebecca!

"Hey Rebecca!"

"Huh? Oh h-hello.", she spoke with a soft voice.

"Remember me?"

"Uh no!"

She looked worry. I don't know why she looked so worried.

"Well, what do you have second period?"

"Oh! I cannot be late for class!"

She ran off in a flash. Her face seemed red while we where talking. Maybe she is just shy since it is her first day in public school and high school.

**Wendy's POV**

Well it's time for Pre-Calc! Woop-dee-doo! So excited for another boring class of Pre-Calc!

"Hey.", a deep nasal voice said.

I turned and saw the boy wearing a blue chullo hat.

"What is it Craig? Be quick I have to go to math class!"

"Just wondering if you're doing anything tomorrow."

"No, why?"

"Good. Then I'll meet you tomorrow at your house."

"What? I-I never agreed to anything!"

"Don't you have to go to class?"

"You also have to go to class as well."

"I never said I was going to class", he said while giving me a smirk.

"You're SKIPPING class! Well, if you are then I'll let you're teacher know!"

"No one likes a snitch, Miss Class President."

"UGH! You're such a waste of my time!"

"Good luck with boring yourself!"

"Well, good luck trying to graduate!"

God! Right now I can't stand Craig Tucker. I can't believe we kissed! Well, now I know that it's just sexual tension! I mean c'mon I have a nice boyfriend who cares about me!

Good news: I got an A on my math test. A 97 on my U.S. History project. Plus it's lunchtime!

Bad news: Craig is in my lunch period.

Well, I'll put all that aside to focus on what's going on, gossip, and my lunch. Then I see a table. Bebe was there with Lola and they're selling roses. There was no roses but they will send the roses with customized messages on Valentine's Day. Maybe I should send Stan a rose? No, not yet I still have to think about if he love me or not.

"Hey Wendy!", yelled a certain blonde.

"Hi Bebe!", i said in a chipper voice.

"Wanna buy a rose?"

"No thanks. Anyways hows your day?"

"Good! Except for the fact that Clyde keeps on staring at me last period in Chemistry."

"Well, maybe he likes you."

"Yeah, maybe I could ask him out..."

"Good for you Bebe!"

"Yes! Then I could get all the shoes I want!"

"Bebe, that plan failed in fourth grade."

"Still doesn't mean I could make up a new plan to use Clyde to get super cute shoes!"

Oh well, he might find out sooner or later. Although he is kinda a retard. Hmmm. I don't feel hungry. Maybe I'll just take a _Snapple_ from the vending machine. When I was going to the soda machine I felt a poke on my back.

"Yes? Oh it's just you.", I said in a flat tone.

"What? Not happy to see me?"

"Yes! How was skipping second period?"

"Eh. It was okay."

"Good. Now go sit with you're friends."

"No lunch?"

"Not hungry.", as I grabbed a red _Snapple_ can.

"Try not to get an eating disorder. Okay?"

"The fuck Tucker!"

"Just saying your body is skinny enough."

"Hmph! You just like bothering me right?"

"Right now? Well, I'm bored 'cause everyone is still in that long ass lunch line."

"Just leave me alone Craig. You already pissed me off today."

"Fine then. You don't have to be bitch about it."

I was furious, but I shouldn't let my anger out. Keep calm. Stay cool. Enjoy the fruit punch flavored juice from the machine. Sip your juice and listen to the gossip.

**Craig's POV**

I kinda like Wendy when she's pissed off. It kina turns me on. What to do now. Maybe do some Geometry homework that's due next period. God, I hate Geometry. It sucks ass. I thought Geometry was going to be about learning shapes like circles, squares, and rectangles. Besides I should be in Trig, but since my grades for all four marking periods are low I stayed with the stupid sophmores. Damn it! I got one of the highest grades in the Regents for this class! Homework time. Lets see... _"Find the area of the polygon."_ Nah screw math! I'll just take a nap till everyone comes.

"Hi Craig.", Clyde said.

"Hey..."

"You doing homework?"

I nodded my head.

"This due next period?"

"Yeah."

"I could do it for you."

"Sure, why not as long as I don't do it."

"Craig, are you sure it's a good idea for Clyde to do you're math homework?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, 'cause I don't wanna do it."

"You really sure?"

"Yes."

"Is it going to be graded?", Token asked.

"Yep."

Cartman started laughing very hard. I don't know why he is laughing.

"DONE!", Clyde said with great conifdence.

"Thanks dude I owe you."

"That's why I did it for."

"Okay, what's the favor?"

"Can you try to get Bebe to go out with me?"

"Nope."

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy?", he whined.

"Trust me dude. She just wants shoes."

"Pfffft! How do you know."

"Fourth grade."

"Some friend are you."

"You'll thank me later. Now ask me a different favor."

"Hmmmmmmmmmm. Can you at least buy a rose for Bebe and make sure it was from me?"

"Fine."

"Yeeeeeesssss!"

"Dude, she'll use you again you know.", Kyle said.

"How do you know? In third grade she dumped you for **ME**!"

Kyle face palmed himself. Clyde was quite oblivious about true intensions about the girls' _list_.


	5. Snow Day

**Craig's POV**

_Yesterday was Thursday! Thursday! Today it is Friday!We-We-We so excited! We so excited! We're gonna have a ball today!~_

"GODDAMN IT RUBY! TURN OFF YOUR CRAPPY MUSIC!" I yelled

The song continued...

_R-B! Rebecca Black!_

God no. Not that fucking pedophilic rapper part. Ruby came down the stairs very happily with a radio on her hands.

"Ruby turn this shit off!"

She flipped me off with a smile on her face. Then soon my mom finally did something I thought was right. She told Ruby to turn off her radio. Ruby pouted and then I was finally able to relax because we had a huge snow storm overnight with a bunch of snow. So I need to relax before my mom makes me shovel the snow. I smelled some food from the kitchen, but I don't feel hungry. Which was good because I don't wanna watch my sister's favorite tv shows. Especially what is coming on right now.

"Craig move ooooooover! I'm gonna miss _My Little Pony_!" yelled my annoying sister.

I flipped off at her. She replied by flipping me off again.

"Craig! Go shovel the snow!"

Damn it! Soooo close.

"Not now mom! I have a huge project for uhhhh...uhh... Chemistry!"

"Oh really Craig? Then do you mind if I call and check if Clyde has any projects in Chemistry?"

_**Phone Call Time!**_

_**Mrs Donovan :**__ Hello? Who may I ask is speaking?_

_**Mrs Tucker :**__ This is Craig's mother, ._

_**Mrs Donovan :**__ Why hello! How's your day going?_

_**Mrs Tucker :**__ Good, and you?_

_**Mrs Donovan : **__Same here._

_**Mrs Tucker : **__I called you to let you know that my son has a project for Chemistry and I just want to know if his lab-partner is going to help him with it._

_**Mrs Donovan :**__ Oh, Clyde never told me about a project for school._

_Clyde! Do you have any school projects?_

_Clyde: No mom!_

_**Mrs Donovan :**__ He said no._

_**Mrs Tucker :**__ Good. It was nice speaking to you then._

_**Phone Call Conversation Ended**_

"Craig!"

"What mom!"

"Here take this and shovel the snow!"

She gave me a shovel. I left the house to go shovel the fucking snow. If I get it done now maybe I have some time to go to Wendy's house.

**X X X X X**

Finally I am done with this snow. What to do? Go ask mom to go to Wendy's house or just go anyways. Screw asking my mom I'm just going. I started to walk then soon someone tapped my shoulder. It was my mom.

"If your going to your friend's house, then at least take Ruby."

"Mom! I don't wanna go to Craig's friend's house. Anyways Craig who's house are we going to? Is it that twitchy guy who screams or that black kid? Is it your retarded friend or the crippled kid with crutches?"

"Why does she have to come with me?"

"Because I have to run errands. Please watch out for each other okay? Ruby behave yourself."

"'K then mom! I can't wait to see Craig's friend!"

Ruby gave me a devilish smile. I have to watch out for her today.

"I can't wait to embarrass you next year!"

"Not if I do it first! After I am going to high school with you next year!"

"But I will be a senior and you will be a freshman."

"Behave yourself kids!"

Then soon my mom left. I have to walk with Ruby now to Wendy's house. Why does mom have to take the car, and why can't she take the little devil with her.

"Craig! Carry me! I'm too lazy to walk!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pwetty pwease with candy and spwinkles on top?"

"No."

"Fine then. I guess I'll leave Stripe out here in the cold!"

I saw my pet guinea pig in her hands. She wouldn't dare!

"Gimme Stripe back you bitch!"

"No way dipshit!"

"Give it!"

"Carry me then!"

"Fine!"

**X X X X X**

We finally made it to Wendy's house. I rang the doorbell. After a bit Ruby rang it again. And again, and again, and again.

"What the fuck do you want!", said a muffled voice.

The door opened it was Wendy.

"Oh. It's you."

"Who's she?" asked my sister in confusion.

"Who are you?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy this is the little devil bitch from hell, Ruby. And Ruby this the skanky class president, Wendy."

"Is she your girlfriend? If so then she really needs to have her eyes and brain checked."

"Girlfriend!" Wendy's face was red when she was screaming that excact word.

"So tell me Wendy how did you two meet?"

"I-I-I'm not his girlfriend. By the way if I was dating him I would do soooo much better than _**that**_!"

"You got a point there. How could a powerful person like you date a _**thing**_ like _**that**_ too."

"Okay then you two come in.", she greeted us as we walked in.

"Where are your parents?", Ruby asked

"Work."

"Just you?", Ruby questioned.

"Yeah."

"Lucky!", she claimed.

Wendy whispered to me, "You sister is very interesting."

"Where's the tv?" I asked.

"Here.", she pointed. "Why?"

"Just cause. Ruby here take the remote and watch tv. Don't bother us."

"'K.K!", she said

Wendy walked me upstairs.

"Are you two gonna make-out up there?"

"Fuck off Ruby!" I yelled.

"What! Just sayin'.", she replied.

Wendy giggled. I flipped her off to try to get that smile off her face. It didn't work and she continued to laugh. Her laugh is somehow kinda cute. Then soon she spoke.

"I like your sister and you really shouldn't get Clyde to do your math homework!"

She laughed some more until we got to her room. How did she know that Clyde did my homework?


	6. Distraction

**Ruby's POV**

I decided to watch tv for a bit and then see what is going on upstairs. I wonder what was on right now. Nothing good so it is time to spy! A door is open maybe i could get in, but they would notice me.

"Stay here I have to go get my bag from downstairs."

I saw Wendy come out and she wondered why I was here. I told her that I had to go to the bathroom. She bought it, and I relized that there was a bathroom upstairs. She left and I quietly crawled on the floor to her room. I got in and saw Wendy's closet door open I came in, and closed the door without Craig noticing. I saw what Craig was looking around her room. Then he got up and went nearby her drawers.

"I'm back!", she yelled.

Craig was frozen.

"Why are you nearby my drawers?", she questioned.

Hehe...he will get in sooo much trouble with her. I need my camera. I reached into my front pocket and got my cell phone. That will do because if I have no camera then I will use my cell phone. Maybe I might catch Craig doing something bad. Can't wait till I get some evidence to get him in so much trouble!

"Well, I see a nice picture soo I wanted to take a closer look at it."

"Fine then if that's your excuse. Anyways we have to study. You need help with Chemistry and Geometry right?"

"I never wanted to study Geometry."

"Trust me Craig. You need it because you have to start doing your own homework. You can't copy any one's work or even let others do the work for you. Well, yesterday Bebe told me she heard your conversation in the cafeteria. So, I know that Clyde did your homework which was pretty retarded."

"So?"

"Clyde barely passed math last year. He was lucky he moved onto Trig. The bad part was that he gets an extra period of it. In all, Clyde has shit for brains. If that assignment was graded you will most likely recieve an F."

Oh! I can't wait to tell mom and dad when I get home. I hope they believe me. Pffft! THEY will believe me! Craig basically is failing most of his classes, he skips classes, and get detention almost everyday! I'm sooo lucky that **I'm** the good child!

"Fuck, I forgot. But the good thing is that I never had to do any work."

"Craig, you want to be a senior next year and graduate right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then you have to work for it!" she said in a stern voice.

"You're telling me this. So you're being serious while wearing your PJs still..."

"Craig! I am being serious here! I can't stand you!" she shouted.

She walked away.

I see Craig looking at something while she was walking away. Was he looking at what I think he's looking?

**Craig's POV**

Wendy sure seemed pissed off, but I don't care. Although she does have a nice ass. I wonder if Stan looks at it when she's not noticing him. I decided to follow her. I hear her voice through a door. I tried to open the door but it was locked. Eavesdropping will help. I took off my hat and put my ear against the door and hear.

_"Well, Bebe I don't think he won't study. Not even if his life depends on it. Yeah. You're right I am wasting my time with him. Wait hold Stan is calling. Hi Stan! I'm fine. What am I doing? Weeeell, I am studying with Craig 'fucker' and he is wasting my precious time. Maybe I'll study with him for ten minutes. Sure! I would love to go to the movies, but I have to ask my dad if it's okay to leave the house. If so then I'll call you back. Bye Stan I lo-. He hanged up! Oh, Bebe guess what happened. Stan hung up on me again right before I said 'I love you'. At least he treats me like a lady. Okay then. I have to go back to studying.'K then see ya tomorrow at school! Byeeeee!~"_

I went back to her room quickly as I can. Good thing I made before she notices I was eavesdropping. Maybe I should change Wendy's plans with Stan. He doesn't love her, but I do. Wait. When did I love her? I liked her before, but she is just too perfect. God! I can't be like this. I'm Craig Tucker the guy who doesn't give two shits about anything. I'm not Craig Tucker the pussy who has feelings for the class president. Fuck.

"Craig, I'll study with you.", she told me in a calm voice.

"Sure. Let's study Chemistry.", I replied.

"Nope! We are going to study Geometry.", she said in a stern voice.

"Fine then."

She sat down on her bed next to me. I gave her a Geometry workbook. I could tell it was hers because she wrote her name on the front cover.

"Craig are you ready for the first problem?"

I nodded my head.

"Okay then."

I see her grabbing a piece of paper and started writing on it.

"Lines AB and BC are tangents."

She showed me the problem she copied from her old workbook.

"Find x."

**X X X X X**

After a few problems I think I'm starting to get a hang of Geometry. Unlike last year in which I stole Stan's notes and Kyle's old workbook, and studied last minute before the regents. In which I got one of the highet grades on for some reason.

"Craig you're staring to get good at this! Okay then, that's enough now we can move onto Chemistry." Wendy said in a happy voice.

She took out a Chemistry workbook.

"I'm so luck I remember this stuff still. If not then I'll be wasting your time. Time?"

"What?"

"Nothing. I don't know if I am suposed do something."

"Something else besides studying."

"Nevermind. I'm also glad that I used pencil for this whole entire thing.", she said while erasing.

"Here answer these multiple choice questions."

_Which of the following is a binary compound?_

_1. Hydrogen sulfide_

_2. Hydrogen sulfate_

_3. ammonium sulfide_

_4. ammonium sulfate_

I circled number two. Wendy checked my answer and told me it was wrong. Then soon I chose number one. She checked again and smiled. I guess I was right.

**X X X X X**

I can't believe I answered all those questions. Wendy seemed very pleased.

"Craig, this made my day!",she said in a bright tone.

Nerd. She soon gave me a big hug. I felt her hair. It was very felt very soft, but not as soft as her face. I couldn't help, but my face turned red. She soon stopped the hug.

"Sorry! I am just so happy! I wish I would wear something else than a tanktop and shorts. Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable just now.", she apologised.

"It's uh... okay."

"Oh your face is red.", she said in a worried tone.

"It's nothing."

"Fiiiine. Anyways you can go home if you want since we're done."

"No thanks. My mom won't be home right now.", I lied.

I had to lie in order to stay here because she would've been home by now.

"Oh. Well your welcome to hang out here. But just for today! Besides I don't want anyone to know that I let you stay."

"'K then."

"If you want to there's an xbox downstairs."

"Nah. I don't feel like playing it."

"Then what do you want to do?", she said.

Then soon out of the blue Stripe came out of my hat and landed on the bed.

"Awwwwww! What's that?"

"My pet guinea pig."

"What's his name?", she held the guinea pig as she said.

"Stripe."

"I think that's a cute name for this cute wittle fella! Why was he under your hat?"

"My sister took him and threatened me if I don't carry her."

"Oh my!", she giggled.

She looked like that she loves Stripe. Maybe she has a soft spot for animals.

"He's hungry. I'll go feed him!"

She ran downstairs with him. I stood there and hear a yawn coming from her closet. I opened her closet door and see Ruby.

"HeHe Hey Craig...", she said akwardly.

I flipped off at her.

**Wendy's POV**

Oh Stripe is just so cute! I love him! I went to the computer and googled:

_what do guinea pigs eat_

I clicked and found a website. Then soon I went to the kitchen and took out a carrot. I gave the fuzzy, little creature a tiny bit of the carrot since I don't have any baby carrots. I can't believe Craig would have a pet. Then he came downstairs and checked on me and Stripe.

"Good you gave him the right food."

"You care about him?" I asked.

"Of course I do!"

"Sorry, I was just asking."

I can't believe he actually cares for something! I feel wierd about it, but it's kinda nice when an owner cares deeply for their pet. He then took Stripe back. I washed my hands using dish soap because I was too lazy to go to the bathroom. The water was cold but, I don't mind.

"The hard working class president is washing her own hands with dish soap. I can't believe she is using soap made for dirty dishes for her oh so sensitive hands." he said in a sacastic voice.

I laughed. "Fuck off!" then I bumped him by using my hip as I continue to wash my hands.

"Ohhhhh. I never knew you two were like that!" a familiar voice said.

It was Ruby. She had a sneaky smile on her face. She soon walked in and stood there between me and Craig.

"Whatcha doin'?" she said in a curious tone.

"Nothing Ruby." he droned.

"Looks like nothing. Are you really sure you two aren't dating?" she asked again.

Some how I forgot something. Date. Date? Oh shit...I forgot to call my parents to see if I could go to the movies with Stan! Damn it Tucker. You distracted me.

"Thank you so much Ruby! Now it is time for you two to leave and head on home. After all it's snowing hard!" I spoke with a very fast tempo.

"What's the rush for? It's like you have a date! Oh, I get it you have to get ready for your date with this piece of shit!" Ruby said.

"Ruby. I am not dating your brother. Besides why would I go out with him when I already have a boyfriend."

"Wow. So you really are smart! Good for you!" she spoke in a bright tone.

I opened the door and say my goodbyes to the Tucker siblings. As they left my house into a sea of white. I felt the cold breeze on my legs and quickly close the door. Then soon I called my father to know if it's okay to go to the movies.

**Author's Note: Long time since I uploaded this chapter. Guess what. I wrote this story two years ago in my Study Hall out of boredom. It actually took me half a year to finish. Don't worry I will have another Crendy story once I am almost done with this story. I hope the next story will be better. Please review as well because if you like the story I will post chapters faster.**


	7. Ruby Tucker Likes This

**Author's Note: This whole chapter is in Wendy's point of view (POV)**

I hung up. Then soon I started dialing.

"Hello?" greeted a voice.

"Stan." I said.

"Who is this?" he questioned.

I forgot that I'm not using my cellphone. I still talk to him though.

"It's me Wendy."

"Hey Wendy. Where were you and why didn't you call me a long time ago?" he asked.

"Sorry. I guess I was studying with Craig a little too much. Plus I just called my dad. He said

no." I confessed.

"It's okay." he told me in a forgiving voice.

"Heh, did we have any homework for english class?" I asked.

"I don't know. You should ask Kyle because he is the smartest guy in our class." he said.

It was true. Kyle Broflovski was the valevictorian in our class. I was the saludictorian. Whenever someone in our english, U.S. history, and physics class forgot their homework they will try to copy his homework. If they fail at copying his homework then they will copy mine. I refused to let them copy it. They called me a bitch for the first month of school. Then they got used to it and did their homework at home.

"Well, yeah but I feel too lazy to call him or check my planner." I laughed.

"Damn I wished I know what our homework was." he said in a dissappointing voice.

"If we're lucky we might not have any homework!" I chimed.

"I hope we are. Yeah so I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Yes." I spoke in a hopeful voice. I hung up the phone and put it back on it's charger. I turned on my computer and went on _facebook_. I checked the _**News Feed **_and my friend invites.

I only have one invite. It was from Craig. I never knew he had a _facebook_. I really don't know anything about him at all except the fact that he is a stoic deliquent that constantly flips people off. I accepted it. I soon read something.

**Bebe Stevens**** is in a relationship with ****Clyde Donovan****.**

Bebe is already dating Clyde again. She is only doing it for the shoes he will give her when they are dating. Poor Clyde. I felt bad for him being used. He actually likes her. Back in 7th grade he only liked her for her body. Then soon he started liking her for herself. Bebe knew he liked her so she took advantage of it. Oh well.

I scrolled down the page.

**Clyde Donovan**

**Going to **_**Taco Bell**_** with ****Bebe Stevens****! Gonna eat alot of tacos tonite! :D**

**Butters Scotch**

**grounded again... ):**

**Ruby Tucker**

**i saw a guy who almost went in a girls drawers today**

**guess whos the perv c:**

3 people like this

10 comments

I started reading the comments.

**Heidi Turner**

**Kenny?**

6 people like this

**Kevin Stoley**

**It has to be kenny cuz he is always looking at porn at school**

2 people like this

**Ruby Tucker**

**hint: it is not kenny! :U**

**Kenny McCormick**

**yeah i know its not me but would still do it ;)**

5 people like this

**Bebe Stevens**

**well which girl's drawers did he almost look at? :o**

**Ruby Tucker**

**someone you might know bebe?**

**you know her very well**

**Heidi Turner**

**Lola?**

**Rebecca Red Tucker**

**wendy**

Ruby Tucker likes this

**Stan Marsh**

**WTF!**

3 people like this

**Eric AWESOME Cartman**

**told you ur girlfriend is a hippie whore xD**

Eric AWESOME Cartman likes this

**Stan Marsh**

**well whos the fucking perv :O**

**Kenny McCormick**

**just to put this straight it is not me!**

**Kyle Broflovski**

**fatass**

7 people like this

**Eric AWESOME Cartman**

**kike**

**Kenny McCormick**

**craig? idk im just guessing random people :P**

Ruby Tucker likes this

**Ruby Tucker**

**YAY! now we know who the people we were talking about are :D**

**Wendy Testaburger**

**how do you know this? :c**

**Ruby Tucker**

**i saw craig did it while u were getting ur bag**

I was furious. I shouldn't have added Craig as a friend. Now I know he is a pervert. Then soon I went to Craig's profile page. I see a picture of the chullo wearing boy showing the birdie tothe camera.

**Craig Tucker**

_Born in January 25th 1995_

I skipped the wall post. I saw so much wall posts about his almost 'victory'.

**Kenny McCormick**

**you almost saw her thongs ;)**

4 people like this

I read the comments once again.

**Craig Tucker**

**how do you know she has thongs?**

**Kenny McCormick**

**just guessing but hey im might be right ;D**

Craig Tucker and 6 others like this

**Craig Tucker**

**i just wished my fucking sister didnt saw this and spread this all around facebook**

**Ruby Tucker**

**U JELLY? :D**

11 people like this

I really don't want to read anymore. So I posted something.

**Wendy Testaburger**

**TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ ****Ruby Tucker** **'s POST! I AM NOT DATING CRAIG! NOR DID I LET HIM LOOK INSIDE MY DRAWERS TO SEE MY UNDERWEAR! I JUST HOPE SOME PEOPLE CAN TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A WHORE AND A PERV! D:**

Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and 3 others like this

I logged off. I at least know that Stan is going to try and protect me. Maybe he might say 'I love you' to me sooner than expected! It's just only a few more days till Valentine's day. Yet, I have strange feelings over the perv. My solution for this. Kiss Craig again and just get the sexual tension out of my system. I just hope kissing him will work like it did when there was sexual tension between me and fat bigot.

**another author's note: last chapter there was something called the regents**

**the regents is a test taken in only new york state yeah i know colorado doesnt take it but i will change it since colorado doesnt do the regents exams im sorry if it all confused you its just that im used to calling my finals regents**

**and facebook! i dont have a facebook but i always see my friends use it which makes me a loser but hey at least i know what it is and how the layout is!**


End file.
